NARUTO HAKITORI (II) Las crónicas del fénix
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: Las aventuras de Naruto como Hokage tras la Guerra. Tras la boda de Naruto y Sakura, la vida sigue en Konoha. Han pasado siete años y Naruto toma como discípulos a tres gennin. Mientras que disfrutan de la paz, parece que el enemigo se prepara para cumplir sus planes. La lucha por el poder de Fennisuku ha comenzado y todavía no lo saben. ¿Se darán cuenta a tiempo? (NaruSaku)


**CAPÍTULO I: SECUELAS**

_7 años después_

Había amanecido y el extraño ya no podía caminar.

Estaba exhausto. Llevaba viajando toda la noche. Hacía más de dos semanas que se alimentaba de raíces y algunas bayas, difíciles de encontrar y por las que tenía que escarbar durante un rato. Hacía siete días que el desierto le había engañado y había gastado la última gota de agua de su cantimplora. Desde el día anterior, su chackra le era insuficiente para poder producir algo de agua.

Tenía los labios agrietados. La piel la tenía reseca. Hacía casi diez años que viajaba por el mundo y de su color original quedaba poco. Estaría bronceado de no ser por las quemaduras de sol. En aquella parte del mundo el desierto era incluso más peligroso que el País del Viento. El turbante que llevaba y que se había hecho con sus ropas de shinobi no era suficiente. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores de la insolación y se mareaba tanto que incluso veía espejismos en sus visiones.

Pero seguía avanzando. No podía faltar mucho. Ella estaba al otro lado del mundo. Sabía que le esperaba. Ella siempre le esperaría. Se sentía arrepentido. Había empezado a seguir un rastro de humo, todo ¿por qué? Porque llegó la carta de un desconocido alertándoles del fin del mundo. Ahora ella lloraba su desaparición y él no había conseguido nada más que perseguir fantasmas, fantasmas que le habían llevado a la tumba.

"_Vamos, vamos, vamos_" se animaba, pero lo cierto era que el Shinigami ya le perseguía. Hacía calor pero sentía su gélido y mortecino aliento en su cuello. Podía sentir como su sucia y maldita lengua le humedecía el cogote y aquello le daba un tranquilo respiro.

Daba un paso y le seguía otro. _"¿Cómo era posible que un shinobi cómo yo esté a punto de morir en un desierto y no en un combate?_" Muchos de sus hermanos habían muerto hacía diez años en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, en la que él nunca llegó a participar.

Otro paso más.

Sus labios clamaban agua. Sólo necesitaba un poco de agua. Él era usuario del suiton, pero no le quedaba ni una pizca de agua. Iba a morir y cuando lo hiciera, nunca podría regresar con ella y ella no se lo perdonaría. "_Maestra…_"

El sol de justicia dictó sentencia.

(* * *)

* * *

(* * *)

Amanecía en la Casa del Clan Uzumaki. Naruto se levantó de la cama y antes de que la luz matutina del sol saludándoles entrara en la casa, echó las cortinas y bajó las persianas. Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente y a él le gustaba verla así, tranquila y por suerte, llevaban una temporada en la que ella estaba bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

Naruto se volvió a tumbar y la abrazó. Ya no le hacía falta esa ayuda extra.

No había sido fácil para él empezar su vida junto a Sakura tras la terrible tragedia de la Ciudad Capital. Él no había tenido tiempo para poder asumir una pérdida así. Había tenido que ser fuerte por Sakura-chan.

Su esposa – Naruto se ruborizaba al pensar así en Sakura- se dio la vuelta y le abrazó. Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Podía casi percibir los sentimientos de la otra persona y aquello le hacía poder dormir tranquilo.

Habían sido siete años muy duros para ellos y para el País del Fuego. Para la nación porque habían tenido que reconstruir la capital con un gran esfuerzo para todos sus ciudadanos. Para ellos porque habían visto frustrado el feliz matrimonio que esperaban. Pero Naruto no se había rendido y no iba a dejar que Nanaitsumi le arruinara la vida. El líder de Shuha estaba muerto y políticamente la escena internacional parecía estar encaminada a una definitiva era de paz, aunque en ese momento, abrazado a su esposa desnuda le importaba bien poco.

Para Sakura había sido la peor experiencia de su vida. Shizune le había explicado que un aborto no era tan raro en una mujer joven por primera vez embarazada. Sin embargo, el dolor de Sakura venía marcado por la tragedia y la violencia del momento. Aún más, Sakura había sido víctima de un genjutsu que todavía le afectaba.

Tras su recuperación y vuelta a Konoha, Naruto y Sakura habían entrado en una fea dinámica que había estado a punto de destruir su matrimonio. No era culpa de ninguno, se decía siempre el Hokage, pero lo cierto es que ambos se culpaban a sí mismos.

Él había intentado estar junto a Sakura durante todo aquel tiempo pero ella se había afanado por ponérselo muy difícil, tanto que había estado a punto de tirar la toalla en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, siempre había habido alguien que le recordara quiénes eran ellos dos: alguna vez era Kakashi, otras veces era Iruka, en alguna ocasión Sai o Yamato, y los padres de Sakura siempre les animaban. Gracias a los dioses, si existían, los dos se habían salvado del ataque de Nanaitsumi.

Sakura le había pedido perdón tiempo después por su comportamiento, aunque Naruto no había llegado a entenderla, al menos, sí que había descubierto qué le pasaba. Hasta ese momento casi un año después, la convivencia se había vuelto tensa, rígida, con pocas palabras. Habían dejado de compartir el lecho como marido y mujer.

El Hokage había imaginado al principio que Sakura debía estar dolida y era pronto para ella. Pero las semanas pasaban y ella no daba muestras de querer acercarse. Cuando Naruto había intentado reconquistarla con sus mejores y más tiernas artes, ella se había enfadado y habían acabado discutiendo.

Naruto odiaba aquellas discusiones. Comenzaba intentando comprenderla pero cuando le preguntaba qué le daba tanto miedo ella terminaba insultándole y culpándole. Para Naruto era un fastidio porque él, por raro que pudiera parecer, también había perdido a ese hijo. Comenzaban a gritarse y Naruto terminaba diciéndole que podrían tener más hijos si lo intentaran, que eran jóvenes.

Ambos terminaban durmiendo en sitios separados, generalmente, Naruto iba al sofá. Sakura le retiraba la palabra durante días y él hacía lo mismo. Sí, tenía que estar con ella, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo veía cada vez más estúpida la actitud de Sakura. Tanto que se empezó a cuestionar si habían hecho bien casándose. Aunque de nuevo, sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarle y darles fuerzas a ambos.

La peor de las discusiones ocurrió casi un año después de la tragedia. Naruto se arrepentía todavía de lo que habían llegado a decirse y le gustaría olvidarlo pero había sido muy impulsivo y le había terminado haciendo daño. Un hombre tenía ciertas necesidades. Podía pasar de ellas si sabía que eso era necesario, pero Sakura todavía no le había contado la verdad. Así que, como un estúpido le planteó a Sakura un ultimátum.

La kunoichi tenía un gran carácter y estaba pasando por un mal momento. Naruto sabía que Hinata (por extraño que pudiera parecer) se había vuelto una amiga inseparable de Sakura y la estaba ayudando aunque estaba tardando mucho en cicatrizar ese dolor. Sakura, a diferencia de otras veces en las que tras discutir un poco comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente en esa ocasión empezó a discutir con auténtica rabia, ¡como si él tuviera la culpa!

Un hombre debía asumir la pena de su esposa y estar con ella, pero Sakura no le había explicado aún su auténtico miedo y lo que la afligía y él estaba ciego y se dejó llevar.

Al principio comenzaron a recriminarse que si la culpa era de uno que si de otro. Discutieron durante horas, perdiendo el hilo inicial hasta que Sakura le gritó que preferiría que hubiera muerto él antes que Sasuke.

Al escuchar aquello Naruto se fue de la casa durante un par de días. No sólo le había dado a entender que estaba con él porque no había otra opción, sino que le culpaba de la muerte de Sasuke y que prefería que el otro siguiera vivo. Para Naruto, una de las muchas muertes que llevaba sobre sus hombros era la de su amigo, al que no había podido salvar. Habían pasado nueve años desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja y él no había superado esa muerte.

Le había costado mucho tiempo asumirlo. No había mostrado que había estado realmente deprimido durante un tiempo y además en ese lapsus de tiempo, Sakura se había marchado al viaje del que había vuelto convertida en la Princesa de las Babosas. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Sakura.

Se alojó en la casa reservada para todos los Hokage y durante varios días no quiso saber nada de nadie, sólo se centró en su trabajo hasta que un día, mientras que repartía misiones, Sakura-chan se presentó.

Generalmente, incluso cuando discutían, él era el que iba a pedirle disculpas, el que la intentaba animar con una sonrisa y le robaba algún beso o una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, había tomado la determinación de que en aquella ocasión la disculpa se la debían a él.

En todo un año había tratado de entender a Sakura, así se lo había dicho, no habían avanzado nada. Había tratado de comprenderla, de mitigar su dolor, de utilizar el amor que ambos sentían para volver a unirse, no físicamente, para él era secundario, en cierto sentido. Había tratado de recuperar su vínculo con Sakura-chan.

En todas esas ocasiones ella había pasado de sus esfuerzos y aquello le había terminando enfureciendo. Pero siempre que la miraba a sus ojos verdes como la esperanza y la veía tan compungida terminaba cediendo y disculpándose. Amaba a Sakura y eso terminaba haciendo que se tragara su orgullo. Pero no iba a consentirle aquella.

Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Que estuviera enfadado con ella no quitaba que al verla se le acelerase el corazón y no pudiera evitar mostrar el amor que sentía por ella.

—¿Estás ocupado, Hokage-sama?—Le sonó frío.

—Ahora mismo no. ¿Para qué has venido Sakura-hime?—"_Yo también sé sonar frío_", pensó algo molesto por la actitud de ambos, en especial, por la de Sakura.

Ella anduvo hasta la cristalera del despacho de Naruto y se quedó contemplando la aldea. Naruto se giró y se quedó mirándola. Dudó si coger su mano como había hecho en otras ocasiones en las que ella contemplaba Konoha, por lo que habían muerto tantos buenos ninjas durante la última guerra. Desgraciadamente, al contrario que en otras ocasiones donde tenía confianza para ello, en aquella ocasión no lo hizo. Le dolía pensar que se habían distanciado.

—Vuelve a casa, por favor—le dijo ella.

—A quién se lo pides, ¿a Naruto o al Hokage?—Intentó sonar duro.

Ella meditó la respuesta.

—A Naruto, el hombre con el que me casé.

—¿Para qué quieres que vuelva? ¿Quieres que volvamos a vivir ese infierno? ¿Quieres que volvamos a pelear? ¿Quieres que en vez de pasar la noche juntos como antes hacíamos volvamos a dormir como dos extraños? Yo creo que lo nuestro está muerto desde que empezó. Es mejor que vivamos separados.

Sakura pareció dolida por aquella respuesta, pero la encajó con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto no sentía nada de aquello. De hecho, quería volver a casa. _A ca_sa. No a aquel infierno que los dos estaban viviendo. Quería volver con Sakura-chan, no con la mujer con la que discutía. Quería volver a ser feliz con ella. Eran jóvenes como para preocuparse por eso.

—Naruto, he estado hablando con Hinata…

—Si vienes a decirme eso, te juro que mañana mismo me voy de la aldea…

Por si no fuera poco, durante algún tiempo, Sakura le había pedido que se marchara con Hinata. Que ella podría darle todo el amor que siempre le había profesado y que de su amor podrían nacer hijos sanos y fuertes, no cadáveres. Si algo había que enfadara a Naruto era aquello. No vivían en la edad media para preocuparse por esa estupidez de los hijos. Lo importante eran ellos dos y seguía sin entender ese miedo.

—No, no es eso—le explicó.—He estado hablando con ella y me ha convencido para que te cuente cómo me siento. Naruto, no sé si estoy maldita. Nanaitsumi me hechizó bajo un genjutsu en el que me dijo que nunca sería madre…

Fue entonces cuando ella le contó con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que soñaba por las noches: su infernal periplo, las voces del averno susurrándoles oscuras profecías que no entendía, los siete rostros de Nanaitsumi y el espectral fantasma de la Geisha condenándola a la muerte en vida, a la esterilidad.

A medida que ella le relataba sus sueños y el motivo que la tenían sumida en esa amarga depresión, Naruto la tomó de las manos. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, Naruto se levantó y mandó a la mierda su orgullo masculino. Cogió su rostro con ternura y delicadeza, como hacía tiempo que no podía y le limpió esas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué das crédito a una ilusión?

—Porque… en todo un año no he… tenido el ciclo. —Naruto no dijo nada, sólo la miraba—Shizune me ha hecho pruebas y mi cuerpo entero se ha paralizado. He estado tomando un tratamiento con el que, al menos, regular mi organismo. Le he contado a Hinata, que, a pesar de lo que siente por ti, se ha convertido en mi amiga, todo esto y me ha obligado a venir a contátelo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Naruto, sé las ilusiones que tenías en formar una familia. Al principio creíamos que podríamos solucionarlo con las medicinas, pero hace tres días Shizune me dijo que el tratamiento no estaba dando ningún resultado, por eso me encontraba tan mal… Sin embargo, he sido una persona horrible. No justifico mi actitud… Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal, por favor—aquello ya lo decía llorando. Se había derrumbado y volvían a salir esos sentimientos a flote. Naruto la abrazó.—No puedo seguir yo sola, no puedo ni quiero. Quiero tenerte a mi lado aunque te condene a…

—Calla, idiota—le cortó Naruto, aunque su voz era todo dulzura. "_Idiota_" era la expresión que ella siempre le había dicho cuando él se comportaba como un niño.

—No he debido tratarte tan mal. Me doy asco a mí misma. No debí haberte dicho eso.

—Sakura-chan—lo dijo con la misma inocencia que siempre empleaba—ahora sí que sé que te ha pasado—Naruto se rió—Y es una tontería.

Ella se apartó de su abrazo y le miró entre enfada y sorprendida.

—Sé qué te pasa—continuó él.—Te prometo que yo le encontraré remedio y será mucho más sencillo de lo que crees, sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

—¡Naruto, esto no se arreglará con una promesa! ¡Estoy muerta por dentro y nunca podré dar a luz a un niño!

—¿Confías en mí? ¿Me quieres? ¿Sigues creyendo en mí?

—Ya lo sabes… - respondió ella.

—Sí, pero necesito que me lo digas, que nos lo digas.

—Sí… ¡Claro que confío en ti! Creo en ti y te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos el día que nos casamos?

—Hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestra vida.

—Para mí lo fue hasta que apareció Nanaitsumi, quedémonos con ese recuerdo, dattebayo.

Sakura le miró. De nuevo, pudo ver esa alegría y esperanza en sus ojos.

Naruto no comentó nada más, pero su odio por Nanaitsumi creció un poco más. Era difícil odiar a un muerto. La muerte todo lo curaba. Sin embargo, el odio y la rabia que sentía se incrementaban al pensar en él. Sakura se volvió a abrazar a él y comenzó a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba así. No que no llorara sino que no necesitara de él.

El Hokage empezó a acariciar su larga melena del color del cerezo.

—Naruto, perdóname, por favor. Cuando te dije lo de Sasuke, no pensaba eso realmente. Me he sentido mal durante mucho tiempo y el otro día exploté y la llevo pagando contigo y yo quería herirte con esas palabras. Quería que te sintieras mal como yo me había sentido y… soy terrible, sabía que eso era lo único que te podía hacer daño. Y eso me enfadaba aún más… Me siento como la peor mierda de este mundo. Tú siempre apoyándome y sin embargo yo…

Era la primera vez que Sakura no sabía qué decir. Naruto le respondió:

—Está bien. Sakura-chan, puedo leer en tu corazón que dices la verdad, dattebayo.

La joven levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El corazón de él se aceleró como si volviese a tener quince años. Era una sensación extraña, pero Naruto sentía otra vez esa llama que siempre había estado ahí. Sin embargo antes de besarla, le preguntó:

—¿Me prometes que no volverás a ocultarme nada y que resolveremos todos nuestros problemas juntos, como hemos hecho siempre? Será una promesa para toda la vida.

Con un largo beso sellaron aquella promesa.

Aquello no significó volver a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana, pero tras aquello las aguas comenzaron a volver a su cauce, con lentitud. Sakura volvía a sonreír más a menudo. Aprendieron de nuevo a mantenerse ocupados, aunque el trabajo de Naruto como Hokage no cesaba. Ya no tenían ningún caso Fennisuku, ni ningún mundo que salvar. Ahora querían salvarse a ellos.

Cuando Sakura se deprimía, Naruto le recordaba que él iba a acabar con su sufrimiento, que sólo necesitaba más tiempo. Le decía que había encontrado la clave para arreglar su estado. Ella dudaba de él, pero le gustaba ver cómo tenía que haber confiado desde el primer momento. Se obsesionó con las palabras de un fantasma. Aunque cuando se decía tonta, Naruto estaba allí para recordarle que no lo era. No obstante, él empezó a invertir mucho tiempo en el estudio de las técnicas de los Uzumaki.

Yuki, que era muy servicial, siempre estaba con ellos. La verdad es que Sakura no sabía por qué motivo, pero le gustaba tener a su lado a ese chico. A Naruto le gustaba porque además le había encargado la protección de su hogar.

Los meses pasaron y el estar el uno con el otro se volvió a convertir en una necesidad. Sakura retomó su labor como jefa del hospital y como jounnin en cargo de los equipos médicos. Las cosas parecían marchar bien, por fin.

Naruto y Sakura se volvieron a acercar poco a poco. Seguía habiendo momentos en los que él estaba realmente triste de la misma forma que Sakura se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche por culpa de las pesadillas con muertos y fantasmas. Sin embargo, los brazos de Naruto siempre estaban ahí, y después de un tiempo sus labios.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en siete años, pero volvían a llevar una vida normal.

Los dos seguían abrazados. Naruto jugaba con Sakura besando su espalda con suavidad para despertarla. Se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó una señal de la Oficina.

—Naruto-sama,—llamó a la puerta sin entrar, a pesar de que el Hokage le había prohibido que le llamara siempre "sama", Yuki incumplía esa prohibición.—Ha llegad un mensaje del Señor de la Confederación de Naciones: quiere verle—Escuchó cómo se marchaba. Naruto pensó que podía esperar un poco más el líder político.

Sakura, sin embargo, sí estaba despierta cuando le recordó:

—Te reclama el Señor del País del Fuego. Sora, Yuna y Hikaru se van a alegrar por el viaje.


End file.
